tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/RL: Week in Review – Week of 2010 January 10th – 16th
This was a good week. I’m feeling a little stressed lately since derby practice is pwn!ing all of my free time, but otherwise things are going well. The MUX has been crazy busy, with fun RP every time I log on, and my derby skills continue to improve – I hope to be WFTDA-ready by this time next month. Between Drake Fenwick visiting Indy and Nivagi’s birthday I had great times with my friends and lovers this week, and tonight I get to go see a derby bout! Good times. B) Sunday IceSpark and I slept in late after getting in at 3 AM from a derby party in Bloomington. We’d planned to go to derby practice, but we didn’t get up and out of bed in time. Instead we tried out a new Chinese food place near her called On Time. The food was very good, especially the egg soup with tomato. After we ate I went home to get onto the MUX for an event Dean was running. Ke joined me when she got off work, and brought food. After the MUX event Ke and I snuggled up and slept. Monday Ke and I went shopping and then met Nivagi for lunch. When we got back we went through my mail and then I went over to IceSpark’s to follow up on Sunday’s MUX event. IceSpark and I had dinner first and then got online. We played through the aftermath of Sunday’s raid, and furthered events on the human side of the Shattered Glass TinyPlot. I had great fun role-playing with Dean, IceSpark, and Sean, and it felt good to get things accomplished on the MUX since I’ve lost a lot of RP time lately to derby. Tuesday was another WFTDA testing day. Again, I did a lot better than I expected, and if I work hard over the next month I might be able to pass everything when we test again. I did blow the written test since I didn’t study for it, so after practice IceSpark and I went to Denny’s and she went over what I missed with me and made sure I grokked everything I’d missed. When I got back to IceSpark’s I showered and called Ra. I haven’t spoken with her in a while, so it was good to catch up. Wednesday after work Marsh and I went to Brbe and E-’s for a game night to celebrate the fact that Drake Fenwick was in town for a few days. Marsh couldn’t stay out too late, but the rest of us played a really fun game that was a cross between Pictionary and the telephone game -- there were lulz all ‘round. When we got hungry we ventured out to Steak n’ Shake and hung out there ‘til we all needed to go home and sleep. I went to Nivagi’s to snuggle with her until I had to leave for work in the morning. Thursday work was tense and Marsh’s attempts to alleviate that tension got him in trouble with our manager and his boss, although it seemed to work out in the end. After work Stsm came over, and while she wasn’t hungry for food, she did want ice-cream, so we ventured out to McDonald’s to get her an Oreo McFlurry. Ice-cream in hand, we snuggled up and watched Mad Men far too late into the night. After a bad day at work it was very nice to see Stsm, who always improves my mood. Friday I took the day off since it was Nivagi’s birthday. Nivagi wasn’t feeling that great, so we spent all day in bed, napping, snuggling and watching Heroes and Angel. When Ke got off work, Nivagi and I got up and dressed. Ke planned to take Nivagi out to the Melting Pot for her birthday, and I went with to help celebrate. After very yummy fondue we stopped at Wal-Mart so Nivagi could pick up supplies to upgrade her Mac OS, and we spent the rest of the evening on our computers. We're such geeks. B) Today I’m at work, which is pretty standard for a Saturday. Nivagi is spending the evening with Chpa, so I’m probably going to see the Naptown Roller Girls bout with IceSpark. Work is quiet today so far, which is pleasant and I hope lasts. Tomorrow Ke and I are spending the evening with Nivagi to continue her birthday weekend snugstravaganza. I’m not sure what we’ll be up to, but knowing us it will be a low-key and pleasant way to wrap up the weekend. Category:RL Category:Blog posts